Help From Beyond the Grave
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: Astra is back. Alex is in love. But she can't talk to anyone about it. So she goes to the place where she's found comfort in the past: her father's grave.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first time writing General Danvers...

I hope you guys liked it.

After the finale, I couldn't help thinking (hoping...praying) that it was Astra on that pod...I know it probably isn't but... ah well! Anyways. Here we go.

xxxx

She'd decided to go to her father's grave, to ask his advice. After all, it's not every day that you fall in love with your adopted sister's alien aunt. The aunt you had killed to protect your new father figure. The aunt who had just come back to Earth, in a pod, _alive_.

Walking along the cemetery, through the familiar path, Alex kept thinking that this was silly.

He father was not dead.

Yet, she needed someone to talk to. She couldn't talk to Kara about being in love with her aunt. She wouldn't put Lucy in a position to keep secrets from Kara. Couldn't talk to Hank about being in love with her 'former' enemy. And her mother...hah. That left her father. She needed his strength and council right now. She couldn't have it. Not yet, anyways. So she would take comfort in this. As she had done in the past.

Reaching her father's empty grave, Alex knelt down in front of it. And she stared at the name there.

She gave humourless laugh. She was asking for advice...on her not dead father's grave about being in love with an alien that she'd killed, but was now alive, because apparently her funerary pod had taken her too close to the sun, which had apparently, healed her. What was wrong with her life?

Letting out another chuckle, Alex let herself sit down and crossed her legs, readying herself. It had been...a while since she'd been here. Things had been so chaotic lately that she hadn't been able to visit in a long time. And that was as good as place to start as any.

"Hey dad... I...I'm sorry it took me so long to get back. And I know that you're alive, but talking to you here helped me in the past, and well... I sort of need all the help I can get now." She pause and shook her head slightly. "Actually, I think it's ever better that you're not here right now...I can't imagine what you would say to this."

Alex paused a look at the clear blue sky above her for a while, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Astra." Alex breathed out.

It was the first time she had said it out loud, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. God...

"Who is Kara's aunt, by the way... Her mother's twin sister." Alex gulped. "And I may have... run a blade through her chest. Causing her to die... Or at least I thought she had. Apparently her pod went too close to the sun and it... healed her. Dad she's...alive." Alex paused. Her fingers started to play with the grass under them.

"She's alive, dad. And she doesn't hate me..." Alex closed her eyes, fingers still moving. "She doesn't hate me... how can she not hate me? Dad, I... I impaled her! I didn't hesitate. And she just..." Alex stopped and took a calming breath.

"Okay, from the start... " Alex ran her tongue across her lips, before she started talking again. "After J'onn and Kara found Astra in that pod, they called me to meet them at the DEO asap. It was empty at the time, Lucy had sent everyone home to celebrate our victory."

"By the way, you'd be please to know, I think, that Kara's dating. Her girlfriend is Major Lane, and don't worry, I know she's part of the army, and yes, her father is kinda crazy - though he did come through now...sort of -she's a very nice person. I'm surprised as well, I mean, she did get me arrested, but you know... she loves Kara. I can see it whenever I'm in their presence. And after the hug they gave each other the other day in front of everyone I think I'm not the only one..." Alex smiled, and then chuckled.

"Sorry...I guess I started to babble...guess I'm kinda nervous...which is stupid because I'm basically talking to myself here so...but yeah, Lucy is a great person." Alex took a deep breath. "Anyways, so when I got to the DEO ...

 _"J'onn, what's going on? What happened?" I asked as soon as I saw him, waiting for me in the entrance._

 _"I think it's best if you see for yourself, Alex." He said to me, a frown on his face, walking through the halls of the DEO with me hot on his heels. I mimicked his expression. What could have caused him to react this way?_

 _"Where is Kara?" I asked, once we stopped, right in front of the infirmary. Without saying a word, he motioned to the doors. With a foreboding feeling, I opened the door and entered._

 _The first thing I took notice of was Kara's costume. The next, was a tall woman, sitting on the sun-bed. For one second, I didn't recognize her. Or maybe I did, but my mind didn't allow me to understand it completely until she turned her head to look at me, right in my eyes._

 _"A-Astra?" I stuttered, completely stunned. I'm sure my eyes had never been as wide as they had at that moment._

 _"Brave one." Was Astra's response, with a slight inclination of her head, but her eyes never left mine. I couldn't look away either. I had seen her die. I had...I had killed her myself._

 _"H-How...I..What...But..." I probably muttered a lot of nonsensical words in rapid succession, and Astra smirked. That damn smirk. That never failed to get my heart racing, though each time it seemed to be for a different reason._

 _Astra was alive. She was alive._

 _As Astra stood up, something in my body snapped and the years of training made me take as many steps back as possible in the little room, heart beating widely. My action seemed to freeze Astra, who just frowned at me._

 _But how else could I react? The woman I had k-killed was standing right in front of me. Smirking. Or she was at least._

 _"Alexandra?" Astra asked, and my full name pronounced by her made an involuntary (and unwanted) thrill spread through my body._

 _"W-What's going on here?" I asked, and I'm sure I had never stuttered so many times in such a short span of time before._

 _"Alex, it's okay. She's not gonna hurt you." Kara said, and I suddenly remembered she was there. Of course my little sister would know what I was thinking and would try to calm me down. But how was I supposed to calm down from this?_

 _"She's afraid?" Astra said, her damn smirk replacing her confusion. "Shouldn't I be the one having to worry about turning my back on her, ever?" Even in my... state, I couldn't help but notice that there was no bite behind her words. Why was there no bite behind her words?_

 _"What's going on here?!" I shouted, unable to help myself._

 _Astra straightened, expression serious and before Kara could say anything, she started. "My... funeral pod strayed too close to the yellow sun on its way back to Rao. I think we underestimated the healing powers of it, for I remember waking up to its immense shine." She said, walking back to the sun-bed to sit down, but her eyes still didn't leave mine. "The intensity almost left me blind, but I managed to turn away from it. I don't know how much time passed, but I could feel myself getting strong again, and as the intensity of the sun diminished, I dared to open my eyes. After a while, I managed to make the pod turn back to Earth. And well, here I am." Astra said, voice never wavering after the first two words. She told me her tale like a soldier reporting after a mission._

 _I gulped. My throat suddenly felt dry. Very dry, and I had to clear it twice before I could say anything._

 _"And...do you know of... I..." I started, but for all I wanted, I could not finish my thought._

 _"I told Aunt Astra of everything that happened while she was...away." Kara said, standing halfway between us, but out of eye line._

 _I couldn't take looking into those beautiful green eyes anymore, heart beating a mile per hour. I let my gaze drop. Drop to the place where not that long, I had put a bright, green blade through._

 _My wandering gaze did not go unnoticed by the other two occupants of the room, and it suddenly got a bit colder. My heart was still hammering in my chest, something which the Kryptonians (and probably J'onn) were probably keenly aware of, and I honestly didn't know what to say. At all._

 _The silence stretched for a while, my mind screaming for me to ask why wasn't Astra shooting lasers out of her eyes directly into my skull, but no words came out of my mouth. When the silence was about to get unbearable, Astra spoke again._

 _"Little one, would you leave us alone, for a moment?" The (former?) General's voice was calm, and soft. Surprisingly soft._

 _I'm sure Kara was looking at me, but my eyes had gone back to Astra's and I couldn't look away. She was alive. After a brief moment of hesitation, Kara left the room, the door closing softly behind her. And I found my words._

 _"Do you want to kill me?" I asked, and for a brief moment, Astra's eyes widened slightly, going back to normal not a second later._

 _"Why would I want to kill you, Brave one? As a soldier you did what you had to do. You protected your commanding officer and eliminated the threat. Without hesitation. It showed great skill on your part." She said, voice completely honest, and I could feel my forehead frowning more with each word uttered._

 _"But I... Astra, I k-" I started, but couldn't finish. There I was, standing in front of the woman that I impaled not that long ago and she was complimenting my skills as an agent. .fuck._

 _Before I could open my mouth to say exactly that (or try to, at least... my mind was not exactly in tune with my mouth that day), Astra interrupted me._

 _"I meant what I said Alexandra. You did what you had to do in order to protect those you care for. In order to accomplish your mission. You went against a Kryptonian, a being much stronger and faster than you, with no regards to your own safety, and you were victorious. There is a reason I call 'Brave One', Alexandra." She said, and instead of calming me, her soft tone made me exasperated. Though I'm sure that, if I wasn't so distressed though, I'd have blushed._

 _"I was not brave, I went behind your back..." I managed to say, but that seemed to amuse her._

 _"Well, I did say I'd not be turning my back on you for a while. That doesn't change the fact th-" Whatever else she was gonna say didn't matter, because I suddenly had found my voice._

 _"I KILLED YOU! I RAN YOU THROUGH WITH A BLADE!" I shouted at her with all the strength I could muster. I felt dizzy and put my hand on the bed to steady myself._

 _Her only reaction was to continue stare at me, while I panted after my outburst. After I had almost recovered, she took a step closer to me and I closed my eyes, lowering my head. Waiting for what, I did not know, but it was not what came. A hand on my chin, forced it up, and as I opened my eyes, I was staring straight into hers. Very close to me._

 _"I know." She said, and I could feel her breath on my face._

 _I started to feel a burning behind my eyes. A burning that was usually reserved for when I was afraid I'd hurt Kara. Or that I'd lose her. I would not let my tears flow, however._

 _"T-Then why?" I asked in a low voice._

 _"I meant what I said, Alexandra." She said, voice just as low as mine. Her hand didn't leave my chin; her grip was soft. "I had a lot of time to think in the pod." Her expression seemed pensive, but her touch remained steady. "Myriad... it was not a solution. And I am glad you and my niece stopped it. Stopped Non and... the others." She said._

 _"Admitting you were wrong, General?" I said then, before I could stop myself. Astra's voice and touch had calmed me. I could hear the sincerity in her tone. It took me back to the time when she'd been locked in the DEO. When I'd gone to see her a few times._

 _Before I could regret what I'd said, her smirk was back._

 _"Not a 'General' anymore, agent." She said, before her smirk dimmed a little. "But yes. It was a mistake. But I haven't given up on saving this planet. I'll just...talk to my niece, and maybe you..." She said that part as a question and I couldn't help but nod - as much as Astra's hand allowed me. "To find better ways to go about it." She finished, her hand leaving my chin to have a finger running along my left cheekbone, just like the first time we'd met._

 _"I'd...be glad to help." I said then. It was all I could say. The woman I had killed was back. She didn't hate me. She wanted my help. And by god, I'd give it to her. My heart was still running widely, but for a very different reason than before. My eyes involuntarily glanced to her lips, and when they looked back up, hers were just focusing on mine again._

 _"I'm glad." She whispered. And then it happened. What sealed what I thought was attraction as something more. She didn't kiss me on the lips, no. She kissed me, lightly, on the way between my lips and right cheek. Her approach had been slow enough that I could have moved if I wanted to, her hand was no longer keeping me in place. But I didn't want to._

 _The moment her lips touched my skin, my eyes closed. And I tried to memorise the feeling._

"And I'm gushing, ain't I?" Alex laughed and shook her head. "God, I'm glad you can't hear me, actually."

"So, after that we reunited with Kara, and discussed some plans. It was decided Astra would stay at my place, since we weren't going to lock her in the DEO and Kara...well, she had Lucy. She deserved her privacy. Lucy was a bit surprised (to say the least), but trusted me and Kara on our judgment. Their meeting was quite funny, actually. I could tell that Astra was trying to intimidate Lucy, but it didn't really work. She has a lot of confidence and strong will. Then again, she was raised by a military father."

"So... to wrap it up, for the past two weeks Astra has been living at my place. We... developed a good routine. It was easy actually. Astra's actually been trying. Though I did have to convince her against running for president at one point..." Alex laughed. That had been quite something. "Nothing more...intense happened. Not since that first day, but... it has been nice. Very nice."

Alex let her shoulders sag. It had actually felt good to take it off her chest. To say it all out loud. Very good. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Now that everything was out there, she just had to figure out what to do with it. Or... not to do.

"Brave One," A voice, a very familiar voice said behind her. Alex froze. She was not expecting anyone to find her here, especially after they'd discovered that her father had not died.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, turned around and saw the person who was present in all her thoughts lately.

"Astra..." Alex breathed out more than said it. Of course it'd be her. Murphy's law didn't care about humans and aliens. Or maybe it just really liked Alex. "What are you doing here?"

xxxx

This will, probably, have one more chapter! Do write a comment to let me know what you think =)


	2. Chapter 2

After an embarrassingly long time, here it is! The second chapter!

This chapter was harder to write than it should have been! Daaamn I struggled with it. And the bloody dissertation is taking a lot of time *painful grunt*, BUT it is here! I hope you guys like it!

Leave a comment! And thanks for reading! =D

xxxx

"You didn't leave any message around the house as to where you'd gone to." Astra answered, looking at Alex for a moment before sitting down besides her, facing the gravestone. "I was... worried."

"I'm alright. I just needed to..." Alex started to say, but had no idea how to finish it. Needed to what? Talk to her not dead father's grave about her huge crush on her? Yeah right... "I just felt like coming here. It's been a while." She decided upon saying a partial truth. Astra had the uncanny ability to figure out when Alex was lying.

Astra made a noncommittal sound, eyes still on the name sculpted on the stone.

"I thought you had found out your father was alive?" Astra asked after a while. Alex winced.

"He is." She answered, hoping to leave the subject at that.

"Then why did you come here?" Astra asked. From the corner of her vision, Alex could see that the older woman had finally turned her head to look at her, but Alex didn't meet her eyes. She just kept staring at her father's name.

"Being here helped me in... some situations in the past." Alex whispered, hands going back to play with the leaves on the ground. It really was no use lying to Astra, but maybe the woman would let her get away with half truths.

"You're in need of council?" Astra asked, and Alex felt like banging her head against the tombstone.

Yeah, Murphy really liked her.

"I... not exactly." Alex answered, risking one glance at Astra. Her gray eyes were locked on the agent's face, and Alex turned back to the grave. "I needed to... vent a little." She said, half sighing. She did not need to turn to know that Astra was frowning. She sensed it. _Damn_ she had it bad.

"I... if you needed to talk, why didn't you talk to me?" Astra asked, voice low and soft. Maybe even a little hurt.

Alex closed her eyes again, running a hand through her hair. Of course, in trying to solve her feelings for her roommate, she'd gone and hurt them. Mazel Tov.

"I... it's complicated, Astra." Alex said, lamely. It was completely true though.

"I have dealt with a lot during my time as General, Alexandra. I think I can handle 'complicated'." Astra said. It sounded like she was pouting.

Alex couldn't help smiling at that. Leave it to that woman to sound adorable even when she's driving Alex crazy. In all ways possible.

"Are you laughing at me?" Astra asked, sounded a little offended. Alex supposed she had waited a little too long to answer. And the amused smile probably didn't help.

"No, Astra. I'm not." Alex answered, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the woman beside her. "I know you'd be a good option for advice, but...this is a personal matter." The agent tried.

If the deeper frown on Astra's face was anything to go by, it didn't work at all. Quite the opposite.

"So the nature of your problem is too personal for you to trust it with me. I... understand." Astra said in a tone that completely belied her words.

 _Shit. Damage control, Danvers. Damage control._

Before Alex could say something though, Astra continued.

"I thought... That over the past few weeks we'd come to trust one another, Alexandra. It appears that I was mistaken. I apologise." Astra said, voice devoid of emotion now. It was Alex's turn to frown. "And I have intruded on your time long enough. I'll see you back at the apartment."

Faster than Alex could process all that the Kryptonian was saying, the woman had gotten up and had started to walk away. Eyes wide, Alex looked at her father's name once more.

Alex did not believe in spirits. And the man was not even dead. But she really felt something pushing her off the ground and in the direction of the running alien.

"Astra, wait." Alex said, hoping that Astra would stop. She did, head turning to look expectantly at Alex, face impassive. The agent had no idea what to say. "I...You..." Alex stopped. This was ridiculous. Buying time to see if she could get words right in her head, she started walking towards the other woman, only stopping when she was in front of her, looking in her eyes. "I do trust you." She said. Good, start with simple phrases. "And you did not intrude. Well, I didn't mind that you did, at least. That is... I had already said what I came to say."

Astra tilted her head to the side slightly, as if asking what it was. Alex bit her lip, eyes darting towards her father's name, before meeting Astra's gaze. Maybe it'd help to rip off the hypothetical band-aid. But she could not do it like this. She needed a beer. And a change of scenery for that matter.

"Alexandra?" Astra asked, voice soft again.

"Look... how about we got back home," Alex started, but pause at the word _home_. Their home. It sort of belonged to the two of them now. That was...nice. Though it could turn very unpleasant if this conversation didn't go the way Alex wanted it to. Astra was still looking at her inquisitively. "We... we can talk there." She said finally.

"Are you sure?" Astra asked.

Alex just nodded in response, afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd come up with some excuse not to do this.

"Alright." Astra said, stepping closed to Alex and wrapping her arms around her waist. Alex's eyes went wide, heart galloping in her chest.

"W-What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Taking us home." Astra said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. And damn that word sounded even better coming from her.

Alex shook her head.

"I drove here." She said, but did not leave the warm embrace of the Kryptonian.

"Oh." Astra said, head turning towards the parking lot. Then she frowned. "I do not trust those machines you use for transportation. They don't look safe."

"And flying over hundreds of meter above the ground is?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'd never let you fall." Astra answered, smirking. Alex's heart skipped a beat.

"I-I can't leave my car here." She said, because dwelling too much on what Astra had just said would not allow her to think straight. Hah.

And she really couldn't just leave her car there.

"We can come back for it at another time." Astra whispered, arms never leaving Alex's waist. The agent gulped.

This was so not fair. What was it with Kryptonians and their ability to make Alex agree with whatever they wanted?

"Okay... But you're bringing me back to pick it up later." Alex said, trying to sound commanding and failing miserably.

Astra smirked. "Hold on tight."

As soon as Alex's arms came around Astra's neck, they were off the ground, going high enough so that no one would be able to spot them. If Alex clung to Astra a little tighter and closer than she did when flying with Kara, it was of no consequence. She was only human, after all.

She never flew to her apartment, but she was good with numbers, and she was sure that the flight could have been way faster than it actually took. Alex would not be the one to say anything about it though; she had no idea what was going to happen after... after their talk. She'd take all she could get in the meanwhile. Which included Astra's warm and strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist. That and their bodies pressed together like they were, were what was keeping Alex warm. A little too much, in fact.

Alex was never more glad for the fact that Astra could not see her face.

As they arrived at the fire-escape, Alex was more than a little reluctant to let go of Astra. Staring intently at the older woman's collarbone, Alex took a careful step back. She knew that if she looked at Astra's eyes, well... the 'conversation' would be very short. And not necessarily the good kind of short.

Clearing her throat, she let her arm fall away from the Astra, and turned towards the window. Alex had long since installed an outside lock for Kara to enter without breaking a part of her apartment every time she didn't come by the door and was too excited to wait for Alex to open it. It was also used by Astra now, of course. As Alex fumbled with her keys to find the correct one, she realised that one of the former general's hands had moved from her hip to the small of her back. For some reason, the fact that Astra kept their contact made Alex calmer. Which didn't make any sense, because last time the Kryptonian had touched her, the agent had been one step short of having her heart leap out of her chest.

And there it went galloping again.

As Alex entered the apartment, Astra's hand dropped from her side and Alex felt its lost immediately.

Yeah, she needed to solve this. Quick and, hopefully, painless.

She heard Astra shutting and locking the window behind her.

"So, is this better for us to... talk?" Astra asked, voice low.

Alex had to hold back a wince. "Talk about pulling off a Band-Aid..." She muttered under her breath.

"You injured yourself?" Astra asked, and Alex gave a fond smile at the confused sound of her voice.

The DEO agent took a deep breath before turning around.

"No, nothing of the sort. It's an expression..." Alex stopped for a moment, meeting Astra's eyes. That'd be as good a start as any. "It's for when someone wants to get over with what can be a painful situation, emotionally or physically." There, hopefully that didn't sound that bad.

"I see." Astra said, tilting her head to the side and furrowing her eyebrows. "How does that relate to our current situation?"

Quick and painless. Quick and painful. _Quick and painless. Quick and painful._

"It's just that what I'm about to...say might cause some... strain in our... er... current living situation..."

That was so not quick. It was painfully awkward though, so there's that...

Astra's frown deepened.

"What is the matter, Alexandra? Have I...done something wrong?" The Kryptonian asked, and Alex's heart clenched painfully.

"No." She answered immediately. It was time to just come clean. She faced dangerous alien criminals on a daily basis, this should not be that hard. "It's nothing you've done. Or that anyone's done really... it's just..." Alex closed her eyes. "I like you Astra..." She said in a low voice, but she knew it was enough for Astra to heard.

Alex opened her eyes. The frown on Astra's face had not dimmed.

"I like you too, Alexandra. How could that jeopardize our current living situation?" Astra asked, and even if it was not a profession of love, Alex's heart bit faster at the first words.

The agent took a shuddering breath, looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her. Of course, she'd have to explain what she meant. She was holding back on the use of the word love so as to not make the situation worse. Hopefully she could continue to withhold that particular information.

"No, Astra. I meant that... over the past weeks... or even for a longer time, I'm not actually sure when, really. The things is... I have developed feelings for you..." Alex said in the same tone as before, risking a glance at the older woman. Her frown was a bit smaller, but still present. Alex gulped. "Romantic feelings, Astra." She said finally. Astra's eyes widening slightly prevented her from looking somewhere else.

There was a stunned silence between them. And as much as Alex wanted to give Astra space to process, it was getting uncomfortable.

"Astra?" She ventured.

The Kryptonian blinked.

"You have romantic feelings towards me?" She asked slowly, eyes looking at Alex with an intensity that made her whole body tingle. She didn't sound disgusted.

"Yes..." Alex answered, throat dry. It was best to keep things simple.

"What... feelings?" Astra asked, something in her eyes that Alex could not recognize.

"I love you." Yeah, that was simple, alright. Good going agent.

Instead of a freak out or another widening of eyes that Alex was expecting, Astra broke into a sweet smile and stepped forward, closing the distance to where the agent was currently frozen on.

"Oh, Alexandra. I've been going 'crazy', as you humans say, over the past few days, trying to figure out a proper way to convey my feelings for you." Astra said, voice low. It was Alex's eyes that widened this time, heart race accelerated.

"W-which are?" She asked.

"I love you, too." Astra answered.

There was a moment of silence. And then Alex quickly closed the distance between them, arms looping around Astra's neck as the former general's hands found their way once more to Alex's waist. Without any hesitation, their lips met in a passionate kiss. All the bottled up feelings of the past two weeks (or longer, much longer than that) poured into that one kiss. And on the second. And third. And so on until all there was left were small caresses on Astra's neck and Alex's back; their foreheads pressed against each other's, eyes still closed as they normalized their breathing.

Alex wanted to laugh in joy and over the foolishness of agonizing for so long, but that'd probably ruin the mood. She couldn't help the idiotic grin though. Going to her not really dead dad's grave worked once again, and this time it brought more than just peace to her. It brought her courage to take a leap of faith and it had been worth it. She was happy. Actually happy. Very much happy.

Granted, she still had no idea how Kara (or Hank...) would react to this, but right now? She couldn't care less.

"So... You say you don't know when it was that you fell for me?" Astra asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had descended upon them. The older woman's voice sounded amused, as if she was about to tease Alex.

Alex wetted her lips, before whispering a quiet 'no'.

Astra hummed in response, and Alex wondered if her eyes were still closed.

"I distinctively remember asking you what it was between us, once." Astra said, and Alex knew she really was teasing her.

"No. You asked what both of us being related to Kara, made us. And thankfully the answer is still nothing." Alex was smirking now, and she didn't need to open her eyes to see Astra's smirk, but did it anyways.

"I concede the proverbial point to you, Alexandra." Astra said, chuckling. "Though, if I may ask, what is it between us? My niece aside?" She asked, and it was Alex's turn to laugh.

"Well, Kara aside and far away, considering that we just said that we... love each other. Are living together..." The flutters in Alex's chest made her feel like she was a teenager again, and boy wasn't that silly! "How about we start as simply _girlfriends_ and work our way from there?" Alex asked, and it was even sillier to be nervous about this since the woman in front of her had just admitted she loved her.

"Girlfriends. And we work from there." Astra repeated, smirk still in place. "I like it." She whispered.

Closing her eyes, Alex bridged the small gap between their lips, in a slow and fond kiss. She should bite her tongue for every time she scoffed or rolled her eyes at the used lines of "and she thought she'd never tire of such soft lips" and the such...but it was otherwise (better) occupied.

In the peaceful moments that followed, more sweet kisses were exchanged, intercalated with minutes of silence just basking in their newfound intimacy.

xx

The next morning, as they laid in a mess of tangled limbs and sheets and exchanged light caresses in silence, Alex recalled something very important.

"Astra?"The other woman hummed to show she was paying attention. "We still need to go get my car back."


	3. Chapter 3

I LIIIVE!

Yes, ladies, gentleman and nb, I am alive! I know it has been a very long time I posted anything and even longer since I promised a third chapter here...but I AM delivering! I do hope you guys enjoy it, cause I had a great time going back to writing. If I promised any more fics that I forgot...please remind me =)

With anyyy further delay, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was rather awkward, really. Kara staring at Alex. Alex looking anywhere but Kara. Kara staring at Astra as well. Astra also finding it very hard to look anywhere near her niece or girlfriend. Yes. Really awkward for everyone involved. Yet, it seemed like there'd be no getting 'out of it' (as humans say) for the time being. At least Kara didn't look mad, exactly. That was something positive. Though Astra could not pinpoint her niece's expression to one single emotion.

She just really wished that both her and Alexandra were wearing a bit more than a T-shirt, which was the only things still on their bodies when Kara burst into their apartment having some news to tell them both. For obvious reasons, Alex and Astra had yet to hear of these amazing news that prompted the surprise visit in the first place. And Astra was not sure if they'd ever end up actually hearing it.

"So..." Her niece started, really slowly. Dragging out the word as if she wasn't sure what to say, though Astra was pretty sure Kara knew exactly what she wanted to tell them. She may have spent too much time with humans. "You guys want to share something with me?" She shrugged as if this was no big deal. Which, to Astra, really wasn't. Not her being with Alexandra; that was huge, monumental, impossible, marvellous... but Kara finding out. She would have, eventually. Though maybe, ideally, Alexandra and Astra would not have been almost naked when that happened. Still, as the humans say, 'what's done is done'. Better to just 'get it over with' - Alexandra had got to teach her about these little idioms of the English language, which Astra greatly appreciated; it made it easier to understand some conversations.

"Kara, Alexandra and I are 'dating'. We have admitted our feelings to each other a little while ago, and decided to pursue a relationship." Astra explained. Better to speak plainly. The wide eyes that stared back at her from both her girlfriend and her niece told her that maybe it wasn't the best course of action.

"...feelings?" Kara asked after clearing her throat.

"Yes. Alexandra and I are in love with each other." Astra explained, ignoring for now her mute girlfriend. Though her eyes did soften at the words she spoke; she still couldn't believe her luck.

Kara kept her eyes glued on Astra's for a long moment. The silence seemed to break Alex out of her frozen persona, and Astra felt and heard, more than saw, her getting up and moving towards Kara.

"Kara... I... we... I'm sorry, I should've told y-" Alex mouth closed with a snap at the sound of one little word coming from Kara.

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"W-what?" Alexandra mumbled.

"Okay?" Astra questioned.

"Yeah, okay." Kara stopped, but quickly continued to answer after the silence that extended after that. "Guys, I'm not that oblivious! Don't look at me like that, Aunt Astra. I may not notice some things, but it was impossible for me not to realize there was something going on between the two of you. I get why you guys didn't tell me, and it was kinda weird at first...but if you make each other happy? That's all I want for both of you. I love you guys more than anything! Except for Lucy! But still, I'm really happy for you." Kara finished speaking with her dazzling smile, and Astra got up to hug her.

She was very proud of and pleased with the way her niece managed to come to terms with her relationship with her sister.

"Wait, that's it?!" Astra heard Alexandra behind her. As she and her niece turned to watch her, Astra was quite amused to see her girlfriend's mouth opened in shock.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, seemly as amused as Astra.

"You're not mad? You're not...I don't know, hurt?!"

"Nope. Why are you surprised?"

"I WAS FREAKING OUT!"

"What? Why?" Kara asked, as if honestly could not imagine why Alex would freak out about disclosing the nature of their relationship.

Alex just stared at Kara for a long moment before slapping her own forehead (Astra still couldn't really understand this human action. Why would one slap one's own forehead?) and started heading for their bedroom.

"You know what, I'm out of here. Since we got interrupted I'm gonna go take a shower. You deal with her." Alex said with her back to the other two.

Astra frowned.

"But I want to continue where we left off! Alexandra..." She moaned, but before she could take one step towards her girlfriend, a sudden movement besides her stopped her.

"Argh! Aunt Astra, gross! Why?!" Kara was screeching, hands covering her ears as if that could make her forget what had just been said.

"Honestly Kara, after what you just witnessed how can you be surprised?" Astra said, crossing her arms; her attention, though, was still very much on the sound of a t-shirt being discarded.

"I... you, you know what? I'll see you guys at game night, I'm out of here!" Kara said, leaving through the window, despite the fact that she wasn't wearing her Supergirl costume.

Astra smirked.

"Finally." She muttered, before speeding her way towards the bathroom.


End file.
